


03/octubre/2018 - ¡Buenos días!

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 3, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, M/M, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, mañana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día tres del fictober con el prompt "mañana"





	03/octubre/2018 - ¡Buenos días!

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal porque quería hacer el nuevo dibujo de Makoto, quizá se haya dado cuenta de que no me dormí de inmediato pues me dediqué a observar sus facciones, que aunque las conozco de memoria, quería tener fresca la imagen de nuestra primera noche juntos. Hay algo que es muy probable que ni él sepa, tiene la costumbre de sonreír incluso cuando está durmiendo y eso me parece increíblemente adorable. Teniendo esto en mente ya sabía cómo haría mi dibujo.

Admito que comencé los trazos pero justo ahora, aunque escribo, no puedo apartar la vista de él, de su manera tan apacible de estar y lo lindo que se ve; me hace sonreír y que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Quisiera poder pasar más noches como esta, a su lado y sin tener que despedirme por la mañana. No sé, quizá, es que puede ser muy descabellado, pero yo… en verdad quiero pedirle que vivamos juntos. ¿Será muy pronto? Apenas tenemos pocos meses de relación, dijimos que era mejor ir lento; no quiero ahuyentarlo con mi manera acelerada de pensar. Tengo experiencia nula en lo a que relaciones se refiere, y aunque sé que Makoto también, no quiero cometer un error que termine separándonos. No soy bueno para estar sin él.

—-

Nota 12:15 pm. Makoto aceptó mudarse conmigo. Se sonrojó cuando lo sugerí y me abrazó muy fuerte. Yo, justo ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los días anteriores ir a...
> 
>  
> 
> [Diario de Haru - Día 01](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)  
> [Diario de Rei - Día 02](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
